


Lettermans

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: Modern School AU. It's a known tradition at Grand Line School for the Brave and Gifted, home of the Pirates, that if you wear someone's letterman you're now claimed to be his or her partner. ZoLu/LuZo. Random but enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Piece,if I did ZoLu would be canon af.

 

It’s their final year, Luffy and Zoro are now seniors at Grand Line School for the Brave and Gifted, home of the pirates.

 

Luffy is captain of the MMA (mix martial arts) team, boxing team, and co-captain of the soccer team, everyone who knows this young man knows he's a fighter, charismatic, and very kind to others...just don't mess with his friends and you're good. Though people who meet Luffy at first glance he may not seem much, he seems defenseless and short, but then again it's dangerous to judge a book by it's cover. Once you open the book many things reveal themselves to prove others wrong, let just say Luffy is one hell of a book full of hidden muscle.

 

Zoro on the other hand looks the opposite of Luffy, tall and naturally buff. Captain of the Kendo team, co-captain of the soccer team, and is current record breaker in weight lifting, benching the weight of 4670 lbs (2118.276 kg).

 

Yes now that may seem unrealistic, but after all no one in the school is normal, the school is full of devil children, and unnatural human beings, like Luffy and Zoro.

 

Now we're getting off track here.

 

Luffy and Zoro have known each other since kindergarten and only been dating since freshman year, and formed a crew with Luffy as the captain and Zoro as the first mate of the Strawhat Pirates. 

 

What was weird though is that no one besides their crew knew that they were dating, especially since they both are out of the closet. Constantly getting asked out and many rejections later, Luffy had enough. 

 

Even though they were already out, no one knew, so they finally decided to actually publically ‘come out’....again.

 

With winter coming up Zoro decided to tell the school by using the school's cliché yet romantic tradition of wearing your significant others letterman jacket. Since Luffy and Zoro both own their own jacket they decided to wear each others.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a cold morning in the Grand line, now the young couple were walking to school hand in hand. 

 

Luffy was smiling like always, wearing a red t-shirt with his jolly roger on it, black pants, converse, and finally adorning Zoro’s jacket. Zoro’s letterman was black for his torso and gold for his sleeves, his last name on the back with pride, graduation year on his left sleeve, and three katana on his right.

 

Zoro was tired as always but managed to have a small but happy smirk on his face. Wearing his usual white T-shirt, black pants, boots was now also wearing his boyfriend’s letterman. Luffy letterman, like Zoro’s, was also black and gold with his name also proudly on his back, a little tight, graduation year on this left sleeve and and a patch of colliding fist on his right sleeve.

 

Finally entering the school the couple was hit with many faces, from nosebleeds, disgusted faces, and sly smiles, the two strolled around the hall to head to the first class of the day. 

 

Finally content the two just sat down and chatted since it was study hall, and everything went back to how it should be...well besides the yaoi fangirls and boys, the occasional nosebleed, but that didn't matter. After all they are part of the eleven supernovas, top dogs of the school, so of course no one would dare be stupid enough to say anything to the outed couple.

 

Zoro yawned, still tired decided to lay his head in Luffy’s lap with Luffy stroking through his green hair. It was already a good day, and with that Luffy smiled and decided to join Zoro and nap.

 


End file.
